Speechless
by byebyebaby
Summary: 5 things: Five times Piper was left speechless and one time she turned the tables. (5 plus 1) Highschool AU PiperxAnnabeth Pipabeth xoxo
1. 1

_You have never_

 _had to steal_

 _my breath_

 _or take it away,_

 _somehow_

 _you have always_

 _managed to convince me_

 _to hand it over_

 _freely._

 _~ Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

 _1._

Piper had no idea how she ended up in the dinky, cramped bookstore tucked away in a shielded alleyway, but she did know who's fault it was,

"Percy!" She hissed, as the sea-eyed boy dragged her by the forearm behind a dusty shelf, "What the fu-

"Shhhhhh," he whispered, slapping a tan hand over her mouth, "We're just browsing, remember?"

Piper dragged the hand off of her mouth, "Whoever you're pining over must be worth it because I am breathing in so much dust right no-"

Percy's hand covered her mouth again, and frantically grabbed a book off of the shelf, "He's coming over, I see blonde hair,"

Piper promptly stuck her tongue out and licked Percy's palm. He wiped it on his jeans and open the book, shooting her a look of disgust. Suddenly a blonde teen poked his head around the bookshelf,

"May I help you?"

Piper turned to Percy, who was holding the book upside down in his hands and practically sees hearts in his eyes. She rolls her eyes, but deep down inside she can't blame him, the guy could be a Greek god. Blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and those kinds of muscles shouldn't even be allowed. He even had this cute scar on his upper lip. Percy was starstruck.

"We're just browsing," she said politely, stepping on Percy's foot. Snap out of it. Percy shook his head like a wet dog,

"Just browsing," he echoed, his cheeks dusted with pink. Jason smiled with half of his mouth, a cute little smirk that had Piper falling just a little bit,

"I can see that… interesting book you have there," he said, "Do you have a dog?"

"Hmmm?" Percy said, finally shaking out of it, "No?"

The boy made a small amused sound, and Percy flipped his book over and squinted at the title,

"Knitting With Dog Hair?" He said, the horror evident with every word, "Better a sweater from a dog you know and love than a sheep you'll never meet."

Percy's voice grew quieter with every word until he eventually trailed off with a horrified whisper. Piper was sure she was straining something while trying not to laugh. Her vision became blurry and her lungs started to burn. Percy turned to look at Piper, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Piper made an awful noise in the back of her throat before she rasped, "Bathroom," and took off to the front of the store.

Once the unfortunate pair was out of her sight, she caught herself on a nearby shelf and wheezed with laughter.

Piper lost herself in the struggle to stay quiet, but still catching her breath in between bouts of silent laughter. Beside her, someone coughed and Piper was shaken from her mirth.

"Pardon the intrusion, but may I help you find a book?"

Piper looked up at her interrupter and was stopped in her metaphorical tracks. In front of her was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, and suddenly she felt for Percy and his dog hair book. The girl looked about her age and was blonde like the boy from earlier; somewhere in the back of her mind, Piper wondered if the pair was related. The girl's hair tumbled down in princess curls and rested near a simple pearl necklace. Piercing grey eyes were framed by thick, dark lashes and a smattering of freckles sprinkled her nose. Piper couldn't breathe. She had to say something, but her brain wasn't working. Her mouth wasn't responding. All she could do was stand there with her mouth gaping. She was saved for a brief moment when Percy and his object of affection walked passed, the blond carrying a huge book and Percy trailing behind him. Blondie stumbled for a second, and the girl reached out to grab his arm. In the couple seconds, the shop workers were distracted, Percy took a single finger and pushed up on Piper's jaw until her mouth finally closed,

"You'll catch flies."

Piper flipped him her middle finger as he walked toward the front of the store, blondie right behind him. She turned back toward the girl and suddenly lost her words again, why was this girl so damn attractive.

"Are you looking for a specific type of book?" the girl asked again, and this time Piper managed to squeak out, "Poetry."

Piper immediately cursed herself for her response. Piper McLean hated poetry, and for some reason that was the first word that came to mind. However, the girl's whole face brightened (Piper may have swooned),

"Right this way. Any specific poetry book you are looking for?"

Piper didn't know a goddamn thing about poetry, but judging by the way this teen's face lit up, she was willing to bet a whole plate of Percy's mom's heavenly blue pancakes that this girl did.

Piper was lead through the store until she arrived at the front desk, where the girl pressed a small book into her hands. The girl said something, but Piper was distracted by the way their hands brushed for a fraction of a second. The best fraction of a second of her life. Just when she started plotting a way to get to touch the other girl again, the talking paused. The blonde was looking at Piper, clearly waiting for a response. Shit.

"I'll take it!" she said, a bit too enthusiastically, but the blonde smiled at her, and Piper actually swooned when she turned away to ring up the poetry book about who-knows-what. Percy tapped on the glass window outside of the store, the big book blondie was carrying earlier tucked under his arm. Piper held up a finger at Percy and offered a twenty to the girl. A quick exchange later, Piper was the proud holder of a book of poetry but not the name of the pretty girl. Gorgeous girl. The girl who was waving goodbye at Piper as she walked towards the back of the shop. It was now or never, and time seemed to slow down.

Piper was moving through jello trying to get to the girl before she disappeared into the back room, she wanted to call out but her voice simply would not listen to her wishes. Finally, time snapped back into place as Piper finally called out,

"Wait!"

The girl turned, her long hair swinging over her shoulder,

"Hmm?"

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled and called out,

"Annabeth."

* * *

Percy would never let her live this down. Piper was blushing as red as her mother's favorite lipstick, but grasped firmly in her hand was the book the girl recommended- Annabeth recommended. Piper didn't like poetry, but who knows? Maybe she will be able to change her mind.

The two teenagers walked side by side on the sidewalk, both soaking in the sunlight and the bookshop experience. Piper would have to hear Percy's side of the story later tonight between games of Mario Kart.

Percy gently- or not so gently- slammed his shoulder into hers while maintaining a huge shit-eating grin on his face,

"Seems I'm not the only one with a little crush,"

"Oh shut it, grandma, and go knit me a dog hair sweater."

Percy shoved her off the sidewalk.

* * *

 **A/N: Five more parts to go! This one will be short and sweet, I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for more! :)**


	2. 2

_Sometimes_

 _the only way_

 _to catch_

 _your breath_

 _is to_

 _lose it_

 _completely._

 _~ Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

2.

Piper unlocked her front door and pushed it open with her hip.

"I'm home!" she called out into the giant house, but the only reply she got was her own voice echoing across the marble floors. Piper sighed… typical dad, probably out on another work trip for his new show. Her roughed up converse clunked against the polished floor as she made her way to the stairway leading upstairs, and eventually to her room. Once she reached her room, she kicked off her shoes and dropped her bag onto the plush carpet.

The teen then heaved a huge sigh and fell backward onto her bed, choppy hair falling around her head: a halo of caramel locks. Her eyes slipped shut for only a moment before they snapped right back open.

The book.

Piper pushed herself up, and flopped over to the side of the bed, stretching her whole body to reach her bag that was almost in her grasp until-

THUMP.

The girl peeled herself off of her carpet and dug the small book out of her bag. Without the distraction of a certain blonde eyed beauty, Piper was able to concentrate on the actual book: _Chasers of the Light_. She thumbed quickly through the pages, and it appeared to be pictures of receipts and other scraps of paper covered in typewriter ink. Poetry, more specifically, romantic poetry. Heat rose to Piper's face.

'This means nothing, don't read into it' she told herself, but Piper's heart didn't listen to her and seemed to skip every other beat. All of the butterflies in the world had migrated into her stomach. But what if Annabeth _was_ hinting at something…

A door slamming in the house shook her from her reverie. In a millisecond, Piper was on her socked feet and running out of her room and to the balcony looking down on the "greeting hall". A woman was removing a gauzy shawl from her head, and there was no mistaking her chocolate curls, or signature red lip.

"Mom?" Piper said, shocked, "I thought you weren't going to be back for another couple months."

"Piper dear, come give me a hug." Aphrodite smiled, arms raised to embrace her daughter, "I've missed you, darling."

Piper rushed downstairs and was folded into her mother's embrace, and for a moment, she pretended like her crazy, messed up life was completely normal. But…

"Mom, why are you home so early?"

"What is wrong with wanting to see my daughter? It's been so lonely in France."

Piper sincerely doubted it, Aphrodite had a terrible habit of lying right through her perfect, white teeth. Besides, it was no secret in Hollywood that her mother was not faithful to her dad. Aphrodite would be content for a while, playing family with superstar Tristan McLean and their rebellious teenage daughter, but soon family life would start to wear on her and she would miss the days of being carefree. Aphrodite would then land a modeling job somewhere overseas, and party for months without a thought of her husband and daughter back at home. Sometimes it is unclear what sends her back to California. Sometimes it's not, of course, and it is a scandal with another famous actor, or singer, or model; but sometimes Aphrodite comes back from her little paradise with arms full of designer bags and her lips painted blood red, and moves back into the house like nothing happened (usually with a gift of some kind for Piper, as if she was trying to buy her way into Piper's heart). Piper likes to tell herself that Aphrodite actually missed her and Tristan, but would never ever say it out loud. Hope is a delicate thing, and Piper clings onto the shred of her mother's love that is extended out to her every couple months.

This cycle is a common cycle, but the first time it happened, People's Magazine had a field day. MODEL VENUS APHRODITE CAUGHT WITH MALE MODEL ARES MERCURY! APHRODITE CHEATS? PERSEPHONE SPILLS ALL WITH TALK SHOW HOST AEOLUS! TRISTAN MCLEAN LEFT ALONE WITH MOTHERLESS CHILD PIPER MCLEAN!

Piper was only four when it happened, but all it took was one quick search on google and she hit gold. Now, the cycle Aphrodite lives in is a normal occurrence… something Piper can count on. The sun will rise, Percy will forget to do his homework, and Piper's mom will be unfaithful. Somethings just won't ever change.

Aphrodite dug through her pile of suitcases and bags with a manicured hand, before pulling out a large, flat box.

"This is for you, love," She said with her slight French accent, words tipping ever so delicately up at the ends, "I found this in a cute little shop in Cannes."

"Thank you, Mom." Piper replied, a forced smile on her lips, "I actually have a lot of homework tonight, so I will just take this up to my room."

"Study hard, my Piper," Aphrodite laughed as if Piper had said something amusing, before clicking off to the kitchen. Looking for a glass of wine, no doubt.

Piper brought her gift upstairs, and set it gingerly upon her dresser. She would open it later when she had the courage to face her complicated mother-daughter relationship again.

The girl stripped out of her ripped jeans and slipped on a pair of Batman pajama bottoms. She owned dozens of designer pajamas from her mom, but closing cheap Walmart pajamas felt like a sort of rebellion against her wild rollercoaster of a life.

Piper was fully prepared to throw herself a world record pity party, but on the way to her bed, she stepped on something hard: the book! With all of the bittersweet emotions of the past minutes, Annabeth had slipped her mind (and with a body like that, Piper didn't exactly know how).

Eager for a distraction, Piper threw herself into the book, and before she knew it she was absorbed into the poetry. The girl didn't really like poetry, or so she told herself, but there was something about the words. The way the poems were structured and how they rang out in her head made Piper feel all sorts of ways. One poem made her feel like she lost something very precious and dear, while the next was like being caught in a warm embrace. And with every word, she could feel Annabeth. She wondered how many times the other girl had read these very words, felt these very emotions. How she had survived something so powerful yet gentle. Something that tears you apart, yet stitches parts of you back together that you didn't even know was falling apart. Piper was once again left without words, because of the words Annabeth so generously gave her.

Piper had met the blonde just once, but falling for her was so easy.

Late into the night Piper finished the small book and drifted off into sleep, said book pressed to her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to my two reviewers, you guys are amazing! Also thank you to my 82 readers, I am so happy that you all have checked out my story.**

 **LaxandBooks: THANK YOU! I am so happy that you enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you like this next chapter :D**

 **CrescentMoonShadowhunter: Thank you so much! I know the feeling… percabeth is great and all, but I've read so many percabeth fics that they all started to sound the same, so I got bored and wanted something new and couldn't find it (but I'm not saying I'll say no to a good percabeth fic, but a girl needs some options, you feel?). Anyway, thank you so much for the support, love. 3**


	3. 3

_I want us. I want to swim in the_

 _way you make me feel; I want it_

 _to soak my clothes until they_

 _become a skin, and I want that_

 _skin to soak into my bones. I_

 _want to become the way it feels_

 _in the instant you stare at me_

 _from across this crowded place._

 _~ Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

 _3._

Percy was too smug.

Correction: Percy was too smug for no apparent reason that Piper could see. He arrived at school late, got yelled at by Mr. D, and failed Mr. Chiron's Latin root word pop quiz. If Piper was in his shoes, she would be throwing herself the biggest pity part the world has ever seen, but Percy kept on smirking.

Piper stopped talking, it was obvious Percy wasn't listening, and to be honest, Piper wasn't really listening to herself either, just talking to fill the space. Percy didn't seem to notice the absence of sound and kept on nodding along as if Piper was still talking.

"Percy?"

Percy made no sound, but continued to stare off into space,

"Percy! Perseus! Kelp head!"

Nothing. Piper rolled her eyes, and snapped her fingers under his nose,

"Hey Fuckface! Get your head out of the clouds and into reality."

Her friend finally snapped out of it,

"My name is Percy last I checked."

Piper gave him a withering look,

"So what happened?"

Percy's eyes widened dramatically,

"Well, I don't know what you mean!"

Piper rolled her eyes, and heaved a great sigh,

"You should really consider joining the drama department, I'm sure you would be a valuable actor."

"Shut up."

"Tell me what happened,"

"Nothing happened."

Piper grimaced and cracked her fingers,

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this, but-"

She pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal red and purple bruises marring his tanned shoulders and lower neck. She raised her eyes at him, and he quickly slapped her hand away,

"Fine, fine. Something did happen," he adjusted his neckline so the bruises were covered, "You know, it's creepy how you know these things,"

"What can I say, it's like I have spider-senses,"

"More like hickey-senses," a new voice said, "So who's the lucky person?"

Percy quickly spun around, cheeks red, as Nico plopped himself down beside him on the lunch bench. Nico's boyfriend, Will Solace, took the seat across from Nico. Percy started stuttering, but before anything sounding remotely like English could emerge from his mouth, a new voice interjected,

"It's me, it's always been me. Percy and I are running off and eloping, then we are going to have wild sex for the next couple days at a cheap hotel."

"Fake news." Nico replied, pulling out a bag of chips, "We all know that you have no game, Leo, even if it is just Percy."

Percy gasped dramatically, all hickey's forgotten as he rushed to defend his honor,

"Just me? Just Me?" he gestured wildly with his hands at his body, "There is nothing mediocre about these abs."

Piper laughed along with the rest of the group but didn't fail to notice how Percy sneakily changed the subject. No matter, she would corner him later and hear all about his encounter with a leach like mystery person… a mystery Piper had her suspicions about."

Reyna, the student council president, slumped down beside Piper,

"I am pooped," she proclaimed miserably, "I have so much to do, with the dance and all. Maybe this whole president thing isn't worth it."

Piper didn't believe that statement for a second. Reyna fought tooth and nail to get president the former election and would do it again in a heartbeat. The girl is a natural born leader and never seemed to thrive as much as when she is in a position of power.

Piper tucked a dark piece of hair that escaped her braid behind the other girl's ear,

"Bull. You are great at being our president, and the Prom will turn out awesome. A combined Prom between the two high schools is unheard of, and you are going to pull it off beautifully."

Reyna smiled gratefully at Piper,

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, what would I do without you."

"Collapse from overwork, probably."

"Ugh, speaking of overwork, I accidentally double-booked myself today. I have a Prom committee meeting today about tickets, but I also scheduled a meeting with the Jupiter High's President to talk decor."

"Good luck, mi Reina." Leo chimed in, "Speaking of Prom, will you do me the honor of being my gorgeous date?"

Everyone at the table grinned, Leo had been asking Reyna to Prom every day for months now. Some ways more creative than others. Piper's personal favorite was during turtle dissection, and he mimed the turtle recommending Leo as a good Prom date. It was a little macabre, but Reyna found it amusing. But also, everyday Reyna turned him down. It never seemed to discourage Leo, though, it actually seemed to encourage him to pull more elaborate Promposals. Piper suspected that in the end, Reyna would end up going with Leo. As much as she hated to admit it, Reyna had a soft spot for the energetic boy.

As expected, Reyna laughed and shook her head,

"Not today, machine boy."

"Someday you'll say yes, my queen, someday." Leo exclaimed dramatically, "And I shall ever await that day."

* * *

After school, Percy booked it to the bookshop, Piper in tow; Not that Piper was complaining, though, the blonde haired girl has been lounging in her mind all day. The two teens entered the store, the small bell chiming merrily. The blonde boy, Jason is what Percy called him after their first visit, welcomed both of them into the store, but his eyes never left Percy. Piper raised her eyebrows at Percy, then glanced pointedly down at his neck. Percy had to humility to flush, but his eyes darkened at the other boy, so Piper decided that it was time to leave the general area at once. Before she went, though, she had to ask,

"Hey, Jason, right?" the other boy smiled while nodding, glancing over at Percy again. Piper continued, "Is Annabeth working today, by chance?"

Percy smirked at Piper, while Jason checked records over by the checkout counter. Piper gave him the middle finger, to which he responded with a wink in turn.

"Sorry, looks like Annabeth has a meeting today, and it doesn't say when she will be back."

Piper's shoulders slumped, but she tried to stay positive,

"Thanks, Jason," she replied, then turned to her best friend, "I'm gonna head out, try not to get into too much trouble."

Percy gave her a sideways grin,

"I'm always careful."

Piper made to leave the tiny shop, but Jason stopped her before she could leave,

"Annabeth recommended a book to you right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, since she's not here to ask you, how are you liking it?"

"I'm almost done with it, and so far it's perfect. If she asks, tell her that it is like nothing I imagined, but it is filling an empty space in me that I never knew existed."

Jason gave her a soft smile, and nodded,

"Will do."

Piper left the store, and she could have sworn that in the corner of her eye she saw Percy push Jason up against one of the bookshelves, but that is none of her business.

* * *

Once Piper got home, she dove right back into her _Chasers of the Light_. She only had a couple more pages left, and it hurt her to imagine it ending. She turned the page, and to her surprise, there was a tiny slip of folded up paper in the crease of the pages.

Curiosity taking a hold of her, she unfolded the paper, and inside was a note. The writing was in a beautiful cursive script, and the letters screamed 'Annabeth'. The note read as follows:

 _Pretty girl,_

 _I know that you were lying about liking poetry, but I hope you like this book anyway. It is one of my absolute favorites, and I hope it speaks to your soul like it speaks to mine. Anyway, you should get in touch with me once you finish so we can chat. My number is (262)833-4771._

 _~Annabeth_

 _P.S. For the record, you are a truly terrible liar._

By the end, Piper couldn't breath. Annabeth addressed her as "Pretty girl" and wanted to actually talk one on one. Holy shit Piper was freaking out, one-hundred percent. Once Piper got over the shock of the note, she flew through the last few pages of the book, and wasted no time texting Annabeth.

 **Hey, it's "pretty girl", and I just finished the amazing book you recommended. How do I deal?**

Piper tried hard to stay awake after that, but after seven or so minutes with no response, she fell asleep counting certain blonde bookworms prancing over bookshelves.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't going to update this fast, but you could say I was inspired by you wonderful comments (a special shoutout to LaxandBooks, basically my biggest supporter: You are so incredible and I don't know what I would do without you, you amazing human!).**

 **Also, it's time for some TMI on my personal life because its finals week and I have no self control. There is this really pretty girl in math who sits at my table, and I'm kinda falling for her. She is literally so adorable and perfect and funny and I need to get help I haven't had a crush in forever. I can't exactly pursue this bc obvious reasons, but it doesn't hurt to look (and possibly fall more and more in 'like' (is that a thing) with her every day yikes)**


	4. 4

_A moment,_

 _a smile;_

 _a single burst_

 _of laughter_

 _that sounds exactly like_

 _the rest_

 _of my life._

 _~Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

4.

Piper woke up at 5:30 in the morning to the chime of her phone.

Grouchily, she lifted her hand from the covers' warm embrace and snatched her phone off the bedside table. If Percy was texting her at five fucking thirty in the morning, he better have a damn good reason.

Looking at her phone was like staring directly into the sun, and Piper had to blink a couple times before finding the brightness level adjuster. Once her vision finally cleared, her heart skipped a beat… or a few.

 **Annabeth: Hey! Sorry about the nickname, but I never caught your name. You liked the book, I hope?**

Piper's fingers were typing faster than her brain could think. Her thumb was hovering over the 'send' button before the teen started doubting herself. Is it weird to respond that quickly to a text? Would it seem like she stayed up all night waiting for Annabeth to text back? Not that she did, of course, that would be weird. Like turning up your ringtone so that it would wake you up, no matter how deep of a sleep you were in so you could text back the pretty girl you met in a random bookshop about poetry. Well, shit.

Before Piper could come to a conclusion, her thumb betrayed her by slipping down and tapping 'send message'.

 **Piper: Yes! Yes, I loved it. Also, I like the nickname. It is cool.**

Rereading what she wrote, Piper was horrified. Changes had to be made.

 **Piper: I mean, I like nicknames.**

 **Piper: Do you have a nickname?**

Oh, now she's done it. Annabeth is going to never speak to her again. Also, Piper just realized that she never gave Annabeth her name, but there is no way that she is sending another text. She put her phone back down on her table and sunk back into the covers. She wished the bed would swallow her whole to save her from the terrible embarrassment she was now experiencing. Before she knew it, her 6:15 alarm was going off and it was time to start getting ready for hell, sorry, school.

Today was about two weeks before the Senior Prom, and Silena Beauregard insisted on a Prom shopping extravaganza after school. With that in mind, Piper slipped on a loose pair of navy pants, and a black silk camisole. Simple, but enough that she wouldn't stand out too much in the high-end stores Silena will no doubt drag them to. Also, it was easy to take on and off. Piper covered her shoulders with a fuzzy camel-colored coat and slipped on a pair of black designer loafers her Mom brought her from Italy. Maybe this was a little more effort on her outfit than usual, but what if she saw Annabeth while shopping? Annabeth did look to be about her age, and Piper was willing to bet she went to the other high school.

A sudden realization struck Piper like an egg to the face (it's a long story involving Leo and a very unfortunately placed Thalia). What if Annabeth went to the Prom? She was suddenly very glad Silena was taking her dress shopping, hopefully Piper could pull some advice from Silena without seeming too… strange. The last time Piper talked to Silena about a crush had to be all the way back in middle school, not for lack of trying on Silena's part.

Piper didn't even know if Silena knew she is attracted to both boys and girls, but she wouldn't be surprised if Silena knew. Her friend seemed to have a sixth sense for all things involving romance, or lust. Or lack, therefore. It was weird, but sometimes oddly helpful.

Piper swung her bag onto her back, brushed her teeth, and was out the door.

* * *

During third period English, Annabeth finally texted her back. Piper knew the instant her phone buzzed in her back pocket, it was the other girl. Her stomach did a backflip, and she pinched Percy's leg to her left. Phone usage was strictly forbidden in second period, but there were ways to get around it,

"Ouch," he whined and glared at her.

"Cover for me," she hissed back, and discretely pulled out her phone.

"This better be important," he grumbled, and leaned back in his chair, and fake yawned, before losing his balance and falling into the aisle. He frantically clawed at the surrounding desks on the way down, pulling textbooks and anything else down with him. Immediate chaos.

At least six girls lunged at Percy, with the intent to help (or possibly feel him up). Piper turned around and quickly checked her phone:

 **Annabeth: I am so happy you liked the book! It really is one of my absolute favorites. Also, no, I don't have a nickname, but you are welcome to give me one if you want ;)**

Was she flirting, or simply being friendly. Piper tried to remain calm, but her stomach was doing elaborate gymnastics moves.

 **Piper: I'll have to think on that one, but I'll get back to you when I have a good one.**

The classroom disorder was finally winding down, and Percy was peeling the last girl off of him. Piper slipped her phone back into her pocket, and helped Percy back into his chair,

"Nice one. Thanks, babe."

Percy scowled at her, before miming strangling her.

* * *

After class, Percy turned to Piper on their way to the lunchroom,

"You owe me big time,"

"I'll buy you a chai on the way to school tomorrow."

"What size?"

"Venti."

"With?"

"Extra whipped cream?"

"Done."

The two shook hands before Piper wrinkled her nose,

"You smell like Victoria's Secret threw up on you."

He pushed her,

"My nose will never be the same, and I'm pretty sure I have some scratch marks."

"Yeah you do, your arms are covered in them"

It looked like Percy got into a fight with an angry weasel… and lost.

"I'm never gonna live this down."

They arrived at the lunch table, and Leo immediately started laughing. Piper's phone buzzed, and she glanced at the text before going speechless.

 **Annabeth: Am I ever going to get your name, or will I have to keep calling you 'pretty girl'. Not that it's inaccurate, of course, but I feel a bit strange with you knowing my name but me not knowing yours.**

Okay, Annabeth was definitely flirting with her. This is unreal, and Piper must be dreaming. Well, Piper liked being called 'pretty' by Annabeth.. perhaps a bit too much. Well, a little drawn out game never hurt anybody.

 **Piper: Well, that top secret information. Guess you'll just have to figure it out or wait until I'm in the mood to tell you.**

Her response came seconds later:

 **Annabeth: Game on.**

Piper was grinning like a maniac for the rest of lunch.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello to my lovely readers! We are more than halfway done with this cute little story, and I would love to hear how you are liking it so far! Also, to my wonderful reviewers:**

 **CresentMoonShadowhunter: Thank you, and it's all good, I love your support so much! Also, thanks for your condolences about my wreck of a love life, and your review really made me feel better (it brought a smile to my face). I hope you enjoy this chapter, love!**

 **.**

 **MusicalsandMordred: Thank you so much for your review, and I laughed outloud when reading the line in your review about "revitalizing your soul". Best of luck with that guy, and thank you for listening to my complaining about my math class girl.**

 **.**

 **LaxandBooks: First things first, I get so excited when I see your name under reviews because I know I'm going to love it! I love my green-eyed child, and in this fic would never put him through that because I just want this whole thing to be pretty positive so don't worry! Also, you rock at giving advice! I saw your review right as I was about to put this chapter up, and I am so glad that I did! You are so amazing, and I am so thankful for your continued support.**

 **.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, and I hope you had a good weekend! I only have a half a week of school left, so expect more (and faster) updates coming up soon! Also I have a poll in my profile, so if you want, you can go answer that! Until my next update!**


	5. 5

_If I died tonight_

 _I think I_

 _would like to come back_

 _as your morning coffee._

 _Just as strong_

 _and just_

 _as necessary._

 _~Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

5.

Piper texted Annabeth throughout the rest of the day, talking about thing ranging from the weather to what would happen if Piper were elected president; Piper insisted that she would be amazing, but Annabeth had her doubts.

Before she knew it, Piper was climbing into Silena's car, dress shopping just a couple minutes away.

"Pipes, get your nose out of the screen and into real life!" Silena said as she twisted the keys, "Who are you texting anyway?"

Piper made no sound, but something must have given her away.

"Oh my GOD! Is it a boy!"

Damn, she was caught, and it was only a matter of time until Silena figured it out. Well, better to tear the band-aid off at once,

"Not exactly…"

"Oh, so they're a girl then."

Piper nodded, she knew Silena had some sort of sixth sense. Silena looked over the moon,

"Well? Tell me all about her! Is she pretty? Do I know her?"

Piper laughed giddily, she was dreading this very moment, but it all turned out so well. Silena looked at her, shock apparent on her face,

"Wait, did you really think I would have a problem with your sexuality?"

"…possibly." Piper mumbled before Silena smacked her on the arm, "Ouch!"

"Yeah, well you deserve it. Thinking _I_ of all people would have a problem….." Silena trailed off into angry mumbling as she switched lanes. Piper immediately felt a twinge of guilt and knew what would cheer Silena up.

"She's super pretty."

Silena perked up, and quieted down, listening intently.

"She had these gorgeous blonde curls that make her look like a princess, and eyes that look like thunderclouds. She has the most graceful hands, and she recommended a romantic poetry book for me to read. She works in a small bookshop, and I'm pretty sure she goes to the other school."

The other girl was practically vibrating with excitement,

"Well? Well? What is her name?"

"Annabeth."

The car swerved and Piper screamed, clutching the small handle above the window.

"SILENA!"

"Sorry, sorry! Annabeth? Like, Annabeth Chase?"

"Probably? I don't exactly know her last name."

"This is exciting!"

"Do you know this girl?"

"How do you not? Her mom is only the best historian on ancient mythology, specializing in greek and roman stuff."

"And how exactly do you know this?"

"My dad is a bit of a history buff." Silena blushed, "And it may be a sort of guilty pleasure. Fashion design calls for research, and I somehow stumbled upon mythology while researching for my portfolio."

The car neatly pulled into a parking spot near the front of the mall. No matter how crammed the parking lot was, Silena always managed to park up front. Piper is amazed every time and often jokes that it is Silena's superpower.

The girls walked through the mall with plans to meet up with the rest of the group at Nordstrom. As soon as Silena stepped through the doors into said store, she seemed to physically relax and melt into the atmosphere.

"You know that was weird, right?" Piper said to the blissed-out Silena,

"Does it look like I care?" she retorted, "Nordstrom is my happy place."

"Whatever, loser." Piper laughed, and the two made their way up the escalator to the top floor.

Reyna, Thalia, and a girl with dark ringlets were shopping near a rack of dresses.

"Hi, Ladies!" Silena chirped, kissing each of their cheeks. Piper suspected she picked up the habit from the usual summers she spent in France with her aunt. Piper waved to the girls and glanced questioningly at the unknown person. Reyna stepped in,

"This is Hazel, she goes to Jupiter High and is on the Prom committee. She didn't have anyone to shop with, because all of her friends have already bought their prom dresses."

"Not to worry, not to worry." Silena spoke through the rack of dresses, "You are welcome with us. Now, Piper! You get your cute butt right over here and grab this dress."

Ten minutes later, and Piper was stumbling under the weight of six different dresses.

"Can I try these on, _please_? They are crushing me."

"I suppose, let's go find you a changing room."

Silena led Piper to a mirrored changing room and delicately sat in the elegant armchair out in the main area. Piper shut the door and sighed before grabbing the first dress off of its' hanger.

Piper wasn't out of the changing room for three seconds before Silena herded her right back in,

"No, no, no. Too much lace, you look like a bride."

The next one was the same story,

"Well, that's just hideous."

"I'll try not to take that personally."

"It's not you, love, it's the cut of the dress."

The next three played out the same way. One was too short, the next too glittery, and the final one too many weirdly cut out holes. Selina, however, was not put off by the steady stream of failures,

"Try on the last one, I have a good feeling about it."

Piper stepped into the pool of fabric and zipped up the back as far as it would go. When she finally looked into the mirror, she gasped. The dress was a metallic, silky number. It draped in such a way that it looked like she was wearing molten gold. The dress had thin straps, just shy of spaghetti straps, that held the fabric up. Her back was completely exposed, and the dress did wonders for Piper's curves. She stepped out of the changing room, and Silena shrieked.

Reyna came out of her changing room to see what was the matter. She was wearing a deep purple gown with long sleeves and gold detailing around the bust. The girl gave Piper's outfit a steady once over before announcing,

"I'd do you."

Silena and Piper laughed, but then Silena gave a happy wiggle,

"You have to get this dress. It is so sexy and beautiful, ugh."

Piper laughed again,

"This is definitely the one."

Reyna winked at her before sweeping back into the changing room, and Piper flushed as red as her mom's signature lipstick.

* * *

As Piper was paying for the dress, Silena whispered something unintelligible in her ear. Once she saw PIper's confused look, she repeated herself,

"While you were changing, I talked to Hazel. She's close friends Annabeth and says the girl hasn't shut up about you for the past couple days. "

Piper tried to respond, but all she could do was let out an embarrassing squeak. Silena giggled and took the dress from the cashier,

"Here you go, lovebird. Don't zone out on me."

Unfortunately, Piper had done that very thing, and all she could think of was that Annabeth may like her back.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! I decided to update twice in one day! It's kind of wild, but also I may be procrastinating on my homework so...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the final chapter will be up soon! I am super excited for it, and it's gonna be adorable. Piper is going to loose it once she sees Annabeth in her dress, or will it be the other way around? How will Percy and Jason interact at Prom? Will Reyna finally say yes to Leo, or is she waiting for someone else? Will the author keep asking questions, or will she finally post this chapter? All will be revealed next update (except for that last one). Enjoy, lovelies!**


	6. plus 1

_I would love to say_

 _that you_

 _make me_

 _weak in the knees,_

 _but_

 _to be quite upfront_

 _and completely_

 _truthfully,_

 _you_

 _make my body forget_

 _it has knees_

 _at all._

 _~ Tyler Knott Gregson_

* * *

And Plus One.

Piper woke up bright and early on Prom day. Her metallic dress hung from her closet door, and her mother was pulling back dark curtains to reveal the sheer, white hangings underneath.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Aphrodite trilled, "And happy prom day!"

"Mother! Get out!"

Piper was out of bed in an instant and pushing her mother out of her room. Aphrodite laughed and before the door slammed shut she said,

"Maria will be up in a few!"

Maria is Aphrodite's loyal assistant, and sometimes attends to Piper as well, not that Piper was complaining; Maria was always respectful to the teen and became a source of comfort at times. Piper collapsed back into bed, but all that excitement had her awake and ready-to-go. The girls would be over at 12:00 to get ready, but that was four hours away. Piper stretched out her limbs across white sheets, before grabbing her phone and texting Annabeth back. The girls have been talking for the past two weeks, and Piper was in a real pickle. She pulled a silk robe over her bare shoulders and settled back into bed. She heaved another sigh,

"Piper, you can't fall in love with a girl you just met."

"Oh, you would be surprised, chérie."

Maria's lovely French accent floated into the room, and the graceful woman soon followed bearing a large tray full of food. Piper's face grew hot, and she didn't realize she spoke out loud.

Piper dug into her breakfast on the tray resting on her lap while Maria cracked open the windows, and fetched hot tea from the cart outside. Piper thought the whole thing to be a bit extravagant, but Maria was used to serving her mother after all; For, Aphrodite wasn't known to be the most low-maintenance person.

Piper finished up her breakfast in a comfortable silence, Maria sweeping up the tray after she was done eating. Finally, with a wink, Maria glided from the room, leaving Piper with another cup of hot tea and the scent of jasmine behind her.

For the rest of the morning, Piper entertained herself by reading the poetry book again and daydreaming over dramatic scenarios between her and Annabeth that would most likely never happen. The two have become decently close friends over the past two weeks, even though Piper hasn't seen Annabeth in person since the first time they met. Their texts were strictly friendly, but sometimes Piper could detect a hint of flirtation from the other side, which she responded to in turn, but it never led to an actual conversation. For all she knew, Annabeth could be as straight as a ruler and just very friendly.

Maria came in to do Piper's nails in relative silence, and Piper was appreciative of the calm that the maid seemed to radiate. Maria left again, this time with a kiss on the top of Piper's head, and before she knew it, noon arrived.

Silena was the first one to arrive at the house but spent a while talking to Aphrodite about her latest trip to Europe. Aphrodite had a soft spot for Silena, and Piper was more than happy to let Silena talk to her mother if it meant more alone time for herself. Next came Reyna, and Thalia soon after. Silena finally made her way up to Piper's room and kickstarted the whole getting-ready process into gear.

It was a five-hour ordeal. The girls were preened and polished; their hair was twisted and curled every which way, and their makeup was meticulously done by professionals Aphrodite hired. Piper rolled her eyes but appreciated the gesture anyway. Aphrodite is trying to show she cares in the way she knows best.

Maria was in and out of the room, bringing fruit plates and flavored water. At one point, Aphrodite showed up with a bottle of champagne, but Piper shoed her out before Thalia could snatch it… Reyna was also eying the bottle pretty closely as well. By the end of it all, Piper was finally ready to put her dress on.

She slipped away into her walk-in closet and gave herself a once-over in the mirror. Her eyelids were pained gold to match her dress and the elusive gold flakes in her eyes, and her usually choppy hair was swept up in an elegant updo (courtesy of Maria and her magical powers). She wore no jewelry, for the dress itself was a statement enough. To be completely honest, Piper has been looking forward to putting on the dress all day. It slid on like it was liquid, and was even more jaw-dropping the second time. Not to toot her own horn, but Piper looked hot as fuck if she did say so herself. Finally, she slipped on her matching heels and brushed a stray curl away from her face. Perfect.

The other girls were also in their dresses and looked stunning. Reyna ended up getting the purple dress, and the tight bodice and wide skirt did wonders for her shape (not that she really needed it). The purple went perfectly with her skin tone, and her hair was left down. She held her head high, and Piper thought she looked like royalty.

Thalia found a black slip dress with lots of beaded fringe. It fell to just below her knees and was held up by spaghetti straps. With her hair pinned back, she looked just like a rebellious flapper straight out of the 1920s. Thalia's usual fishnet leggings completed the look, and she wore her usual combat boots (which somehow went with the whole ensemble).

Silena looked like she was straight out of a fairy tale. She went shopping with Piper to help the other girl find a dress but designed her own dress herself. It was petal pink and had a large skirt made out of floaty layers. The top was simple so that all the attention was drawn down to the bottom of the dress, which looked like a blooming rose. Dainty jewelry adorned her ears, neck, wrists, and fingers. Minuscule chains were also woven throughout her hair, which was worn down and curled wildly. No doubt about it, the girl was incredibly talented and gorgeous to boot. Silena could easily become a model like Aphrodite if she really wanted to, but her eyes were set on being the fashion designer instead of the fashion model.

"Ready?" Piper grinned, and the three other girls nodded, "Then let's get out of here."

Maria waved them out of the house and into the limo. As the Limo drove away, Maria waved and Aphrodite stood in the doorway of the mansion, wiping tears from her eyes with a lace handkerchief.

* * *

Pictures took almost an hour and a half, and dinner even longer. The girls went dateless, except for Silena who went with her long-term boyfriend Charles Beckendorf. Finally, it was time for Prom. This year's Prom was held in a high-end hotel, and Reyna was as nervous as Piper had ever seen her.

"Relax, Reyna." Thalia urged, "Even if it is terrible, there is nothing you can do about it now."

Piper pinched Thalia's inner arm, causing her to yelp.

"Reyna, it will be good. You have made history, with the combination of the high schools and everything,"

Reyna took a deep, shuddering breath. Then, closing her eyes, she composed herself. The girls stepping into the hotel, and were directed to the rooms prom was being held in.

Prom had started half an hour ago and was finally getting into full swing. Teenagers were dancing and singing, and chaperones were patrolling, ready to pull apart any grinding couples. A nearby group called out the Piper and her friends, and they were pulled in. The group consisted of her other friends, and a couple kids she didn't know. Percy was there, and he pulled her up in front of him before letting out a loud wolf whistle. A couple dancing kids paused nearby, but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"DAMN, Pipes! I didn't know you had it in you."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Piper retorted, "I always look this good."

Laughter rang around her, and she noticed Percy clasp hands with the boy who stood next to him. She almost didn't recognize the teen, except for the tiny scar on his lip.

"Jason?"

He smiled at her,

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Percy looked up at him and winked, and Jason turned a few shades of pink. Piper rolled her eyes,

"Get a room, lovebirds."

"Oh, we plan to." Percy leered at her, and Piper smacked his arm at the same time Jason flicked his ear,

"Ow, jeez. You guys need a sense of humor."

Piper turned to continue the banter, but she caught a glimpse of blonde hair across the room. Could that be?

The girl came into view, and Piper's mouth dropped. Annabeth was here, and she looked like a dream. Her hair was in her usual princess curls and dropped down past her exposed collar bones. The dress was pale and creamy, printed with roses. It fell to the floor, and the bodice of the dress was incredibly fitted to her amazing curves. She wore strands of pearls on her neck and woven into her hair. To put it simply, Annabeth looked like a goddess, and Piper needed some air.

Right as Piper was going to excuse herself to take a quick break (and recover), the tempo of the music switched to a slower pace. She faintly heard the DJ announcing the first slow song of the night, and she knew exactly what she was going to do. Silena was at her side in a second, Beckendorf dragging behind her,

"Go get her, Tiger." The girl whispered in Piper's ear before she was swept off into the dancing couples by her boyfriend. Percy squeezed her hand and he too was soon dancing with his boyfriend? Lover? Piper didn't know and honestly didn't care at the moment. All of her attention was focused on the blonde angel in front of her who seemed to get more gorgeous with every step Piper took closer to her.

Piper eventually made it through the sea of people and stood near her goal. She reached out her hand and tapped Annabeth on the shoulder, and the other girl quickly twirled around. To Piper's amusement and glee, Annabeth's jaw dropped. She slowly looked at Piper, dragging her eyes from her head to her feet, lingering a bit on the space in between. Piper grinned, and held out her hand to Annabeth,

"So we meet again, Annabeth. May I have this dance?"

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth again, but no sound came out. Instead, she just nodded. Piper, for the first time, was not the one speechless, and it was exhilarating. Almost as exhilarating as having Annabeth pressed against her, with her hands on her waist, and smelling her familiar scent of vanilla and old books.

The song was almost over before Annabeth regained her voice,

"Your dress… is just…"

"Yep. I know."

Annabeth flushed an adorable peachy pink color. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by cheers as the slow song ended. Annabeth tried to say something again but was pulled away by Reyna.

"Hey!" Piper yelled, "That's my dance partner you're taking!"

"Well, she was my fellow president, first."

Well, that explains why Piper was always not at the bookstore; She had Prom meetings to attend to, and decorations to wrangle. Piper huffed a pouty sigh and stuck her tongue out at Reyna. The darker haired girl stuck her tongue out right back. Bitch.

Prom continued on, of course, and Piper had a magnificent time. Before she knew it, there was only half an hour left, and the fast song was winding back down to a slow tempo. Piper scanned the room for her blonde bookworm, and finally caught a glimpse of her through a small doorway leading out to an outdoor garden. Piper wasted no time in catching up with her before she disappeared from view.

"Hey!" Annabeth greeted in surprise as the other girl caught up to her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you that very same question, actually."

"I was just getting some fresh air."

Annabeth smiled back at Piper, before dropping her eyes back down. That was weird, it was almost like she didn't want to make eye contact.

"You alright?" Piper asked, concerned. Annabeth looked back up at her,

"I have a question."

Well, aren't those just the scariest words ever. Piper's heart skipped a beat,

"Shoot."

"Why did you ask me to dance tonight?"

"What do you mean, why did I ask you to dance tonight?" Piper said in confusion, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What."

Piper made no sound but stared unbelievingly at the blonde. Annabeth huffed,

"What."

"I have a huge crush on you."

Annabeth cocked her head at Piper,

"No, seriously. Why did you ask me to dance? Was it a dare?"

"What the hell- _no_! I am one-hundred percent serious. You are kind, thoughtful, intelligent, and super gorgeous. I like you… as in like-like you."

Annabeth could only stutter, her face flushing pink again. The first notes of 'Can't help falling in love' drifted through the open doorway, and Piper held out her hand.

"Dance with me."

Annabeth only nodded, her eyes slightly damp. It took a few moments, but she eventually spoke again,

"Did you really mean that?"

Grey eyes met Piper's multicolored ones, and she felt such a strong surge of emotion toward the other girl. Annabeth's eyes grew darker, mirroring what Piper imagined her eyes were doing at that very moment. For a split second, she realized that they stopped dancing, and were just standing in the empty garden, holding each other close. Time slowed down, and faintly, the song struck its final chords. Piper was so close to Annabeth's face, a hair more and their lips would brush. Piper whispered,

"Is this alright?", but instead of an answer, Annabeth's lips collided with her's.

The blonde tasted like vanilla and something else that Piper couldn't place but was undeniably Annabeth. She helps Annabeth even closer and felt hands come up and bury themselves in her hair.

The pair remained lip-locked until they ran out of the air and had to break apart. The faint echo of the music danced in the wind, and a trickle of water from the fountain nearby seemed to add to the symphony the universe was composed for this perfect moment. Annabeth broke the silence by laughing,

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you in that dress tonight."

Piper joined in on her laughter, playfully twirling her so her dress flared out around her.

"Oh honey, I've been waiting for that kiss since Percy dragged me into that little bookstore so he could hit on your coworker. I thought you didn't like me that way, so I decided not to push it."

Annabeth laughed in disbelief,

"You waited for that long with the knowledge that I may never even like you back?"

"For you, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Annabeth had no words, but luckily, she knew what to do instead. As their lips connected again, a cool breeze playing with their hair and the muffled beat of the music as background noise. This wasn't a dramatic confession like in the cheesy rom-coms that Silena so loved to watch or the heated get-togethers in Aphrodite's romance novels, but for Piper, it was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: It is finished! Did you like the Prom? Did you like the kiss? Okay, so maybe I left some questions unanswered, but I was thinking of doing some other stories in this Speechless!AU focused other pairing you all may be interested in. If you have any suggestions, please tell me in the comments! Also, again, I have a poll up in my profile if you have a specific pairing you want me to write about ;)**

 **Reviews:**

 **LaxandBooks: Thank you so much! Your praise means the world to me, and thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this whole story! I am so happy you love it!**

 **MusicalsandMordred: Thank you! I am so happy you like it, and I hope this chapter has the same effect!**

 **CrescentMoonShadowhunter: Ah, my first reviewer! I figured it was fitting to address you last in the last chapter of my fic. Thank you so much for your continued support throughout this whole process, you kept me motivated and writing! I wrote the kiss just for you! I hope it lives up to your expectations! Also, I am so happy someone is reading the poems at the beginning. They are actually from** ** _Chasers of the Light_** **(the poetry book mentioned in here), and I chose them with the chapter in mind. Happy reading!**


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey y'all!

This is not a new chapter, but it is an announcement. I am continuing writing in this universe if y'all are interested. I think I will do a bunch of mini stories like this one in the same universe, so kind of like a series, but not in any particular order. The one I am working on right now is called Prophecy, and features our favorite Student Body Prez: Reyna! Thx for your time and all, also if you have any particular character you would like me to write about in this universe just tell me in the reviews and I will do my best!

Thx again babes,

Byebyebaby :)


End file.
